


From Here On Out

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e07 Election Night, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-21
Updated: 2002-11-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Follow-up to "Who We Are Today"





	From Here On Out

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**From Here On Out**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category:** "Game On" Post-ep, but it then strays from cannon or not, maybe I'm psychic… or psychotic, either is really possible at this point!  
**Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Follow up to "Who We Are Today"  
**Spoilers:** This is complete fantasy, not based on any actual spoilers I have read.  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine, but oh how I wish they were.  
**Notes:** Many of you asked that I write a Post-ep for Election Night BEFORE it actually airs, so AS can't ruin the momentum I had in "Who We Are Today".  This is a follow-up to that story, but you don't have to read them both to understand either. 

Evelyn, note I wrote this before working on my own stuff…thanks for the added procrastination!  


  
**November 5, 2002  11:57PM**

"It's too close to call!  I can't freakin' believe it's too close to call!" Toby was ranting, a piece of pie in one hand and a cell phone in the other. 

"That man is going to be the father of my children," Andie was looking a little pale again, but Donna doubted it was morning sickness this time. 

"He'll be a good father," Donna said with more conviction than she had had previously. 

"I know, but sometimes he scares me," Andie chuckled as she picked at the turkey sandwich on her plate. 

"I was petrified of Toby when I met him, back on the first campaign.  We've bonded though," Donna smiled as she placed a forkful of potato salad in her mouth. 

The closest members of the White House and Campaign staffs were holed up in the Residence waiting for election results.  Donna had insisted on helping to coordinate the food, Abbey Bartlett agreed knowing the young woman would provide fewer deep-fried options while still presenting an array of "party" foods. 

"Toby is very fond of you Donna," Andie nodded. 

"It's mutual," Donna whispered conspiratorially. 

"Where's Josh?" 

"Last I saw him he had Joey and Kenny backed into a corner and was coming at them with a dry-erase board," Donna snorted. 

"Joey can hold her own." 

"Absolutely, I figured I could take a dinner break, now that it's midnight." 

"You seem amazingly calm tonight Donna," Andie shook her head. 

"I am the Senior Assistant to Joshua Lyman, perhaps you are familiar with him, he's the high-strung one around here, and that's saying something, my job is to be the voice of complete reason," Donna smiled demurely and sipped her wine. 

"Well you are quite good at your job, but I think it's something else.  Call it mother's intuition, but something bigger is going on here," Andie pointed an accusing finger at Donna. 

"OK, I'm pretty sure you have to have already given birth to develop mother's intuition, but regardless…" Donna waived a hand in the air to try and change the topic. 

"Don't change the subject on me Missy," Andie teased. 

"Missy?  Oh poor Beatrice," Donna frowned and patted Andie's still flat stomach. 

The two women busted out laughing, but Andie remembered to bring the subject up later.  Donna was called away by a desperate Ed who was sick of answering Josh's cell phone. 

California's polls had closed and those electoral votes would put them very close to where they needed, wanted and should be, back for another 4 years.  Josh decided he could take a couple of minutes to get some air. 

It was cold in DC, colder than usual for November and Josh grabbed his coat as he made his way, unobserved, from the room.  A Secret Service Agent opened a portico door for him and closed it quietly behind him. 

Josh sat on a stone bench and pulled the coat tight around him.  He cleared his head of numbers and exit polls, he stopped the constant electoral math that had plagued his sleep for more than two weeks straight. 

He thought back to the short sweet kiss he had shared with Donna on Air Force One on the way home from San Diego.  He thought back to the time since that kiss, the fact that they had spent approximately 20 hours a day together, sometimes overnights in the West Wing finalizing and spinning for tonight.  They hadn't said a single word about that kiss. 

Josh wasn't worried, he didn't think she was having second thoughts.  He knew she was focused on keeping President Bartlett in the Oval Office and Josh watched and admired her passion.  He made note of how much she'd grown since the first campaign. 

It made him sad to see some of her idealism stripped over the past few years.  He knew that Rosslyn, the MS scandal and the death of Delores Landingham had chipped away at the wide-eyed young woman who hired herself in 1998.  She was older and wiser, her wit and her intellect were unmatched and she had grown in to the unparalleled beauty Josh would have been blind to have  not noticed from the beginning. 

He loved her and he knew, win or lose, he had that to go home to tonight.  He was in a zone, so he missed the door opening and closing behind him. 

"You OK?" Leo asked quietly. 

"Yeah," Josh shook off his reverie and smiled at Leo. 

"They called California, Oregon will put us over, we should know in about 30 minutes," Leo sat down next to Josh. 

"We should have spun the green bean thing a couple years ago," Josh joked. 

"What were you out here thinking about?" Leo asked quietly. 

"Donna," Josh answered honestly. 

"She is running that  operation in there Josh, she's good," high praise from Leo. 

"She said the other day she really likes the campaigning.  CJ doesn't like it because it takes away from the helping, but Donna is determined to make sure we have the right people making those decisions.  She said something about 2006 the other day, I think she's already scouting candidates," Josh laughed. 

"She's never been John Hoynes' biggest fan," Leo laughed. 

"I may have had something to do with that," Josh shrugged. 

"You two have been through a lot, sometimes when I hear one of you talk I can picture the other one saying the same words, with the same passion.  You've taught her well Josh," Leo patted him on the shoulder. 

"She's taught me an awful lot too." 

"Just so long as you never forget that son.  Let's go hear the results," Leo stood and waited for Josh to join him. 

"Where have you been?  I have Callahan from Missouri's 45th on hold.  The Gubernatorial reports are changing by the minute.  Your mother was worried sick about you, call her first.  And before I forget, I love you Josh Lyman," Donna handed him his phone and walked away as an intern shoved a sheath of papers in her hand. 

Josh shook his head and looked at the phone.  His mother's phone number was all set to go, he pressed "send" and listened to the ringing on the other end. 

"Joshua, where have you been?" 

"Sorry Mom, I just went out for some air," Josh was still a little dazed by Donna's words. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Not a single thing Mom.  Hold on one second," Josh paused as Donna appeared in front of him with a single piece of paper.  She was smiling, biting lightly on her lower lip. 

Just as Josh read the figures on the paper in front of him the phone on the desk rang and Charlie answered it.  It was Governor Ritchie. 

"Mom, make sure you're watching Tim Russert right now, he's going to call Oregon.  Looks like Governor Ritchie will be staying down there in Florida.  I'll call you tomorrow afternoon," Josh grinned as he looked at Donna and she actually blushed. 

When the initial round of celebrating quieted down and the President returned from his visit to the press, he called everyone's attention. 

"My heart is so full right now, with love and admiration for those of you gathered here tonight.  I know there are thousands of staff and volunteers, not to mention all those voters, to whom I owe a great deal of gratitude, but you my friends are most dear." 

Everyone quieted immediately and found a seat. 

"My family has had to put up with me for a lot longer than most of you and to them I am eternally grateful for not only their love and support, but for the enormous sacrifice they have made to provide me with this life I have," he kissed Abbey and smiled at his daughters who sat quietly in a corner, tears in their eyes. 

"From here on out we lead not by example but as an example, we lead this country to the place we know it can be, believe it should be.  From here on out we work to make this country a better place for Toby and Andie's children, for my grand kids.  From here on out, we embrace the opportunities so graciously handed to us tonight," his voice was warm and strong and he spoke with no notes or encouragement, from the heart. 

"From here on out we stop worrying about who says what about whom and we do what we think is best for the country and for ourselves.  Sam, I don't want you to go, but a dead man won an election solely on the power of the issues, I've never seen someone so devoted to those same issues, do us proud," everyone cheered as Sam hugged the President, both a little teary. 

"Claudia Jean, the beautiful face of this administration.  Your beauty is immeasurable and you know I'm not talking about how telegenic you are." 

"Leo, you old coot, come here and give me a hug," everyone laughed as the two men embraced, their words muffled and their smiled bright. 

"Joshua, we all live in the shadow of your bravery.  Lesser men would never have come back, let alone worked so determinedly to insure a second term.  I could not have asked for more devotion, I could not be prouder to call you my friend, my son.  May there be nothing but joy in your future," the President smiled and noticed with much glee that Josh had Donna's hand in his, fingers entwined. 

Donna succumbed to the tears that had pooled in her eyes when she received the fax from Oregon's DNC office.  She squeezed Josh's hand in hers. 

"I look at Donna and Charlie and Margaret, Debbie, Ginger and Bonnie and I think that this is the definition of loyalty.  Your contribution to this administration does not go unnoticed, not by your bosses and certainly not by Leo and I.  So many of you were here the first time I made this speech and the fact that you are still sitting in the room with me is a testament to your devotion to your country.  God Bless you all," President Bartlett raised his glass to the crowd who all returned the gesture. 

"There are cars available to take you all home, when you wish to leave," Margaret announced. 

The crowd thinned quickly in deference to the First Family.  Some went off to continue celebrating.  Sam had a flight to Orange County at 5:00 AM, he'd be back in a couple of days and still had work to do in the West Wing, but it was sad none the less. 

Toby took Andie home, before moving on to his own apartment.  Ginger and Bonnie shared a car as they lived near one another.  Joey and Kenny headed to their hotel.  

Josh and Leo were still congratulating Democrats who had clinched in some of the West Coast Congressional races.  Donna began cleaning up, it was her way of burning off the energy that was coursing through her body. 

"Someone will take care of that," Elizabeth Bartlett smiled at her. 

"I know Liz, I just like to be doing something," Donna sat and glanced around the room. 

"It's a bit of a let down isn't it?  All that running and bluster and then you win and the frantic pace comes screeching to a halt." 

"I think I have whip lash," Donna laughed. 

"You waiting for Josh?" Liz asked with a twinkle in her eye. 

"Yes," Donna answered honestly. 

"Good," Liz smiled and kissed Donna's cheek. 

"Thanks." 

"Sorry," Josh whispered in her ear as he finally broke free around 3:00 AM. 

"That's OK, did you talk to Garrison in Idaho?" 

"Yes, she's going to be great," Josh continued to talk election results as he nibbled on the back of her neck, unaware that Leo was still in the room. 

"Can we go home now?" Donna asked breathily as she turned in his arms and captured his lips with her own. 

"Absolutely," Josh answered between kisses, his hands coming up to frame her face and hold her still,  they had both been in constant motion since their first kiss and he just wanted a minute to hold her still. 

Leo was unsure of what to do.  He could slip out of the room and pretend he hadn't witnessed the sweet moment between Josh and Donna, he trusted them to come to him before it was a problem.  Or he could announce himself now and put any fears they may have to rest. 

Leo cleared his throat and Donna froze, certainly Josh had made sure Leo was out of the room before he began kissing her.  Josh pulled away reluctantly, no regret on his face. 

"Don't say anything, either of you," Leo smiled. 

"I know how much you mean to one another.  No one, no one is going to question this, I will not allow it.  You have the blessing of this administration.  Love each other, do it well, make it the most important thing you ever do," Leo smiled and left the room. 

"Let's go home," Donna smiled and took Josh's hand. 

"Just one thing Donna, I love you too," he smiled back at her and kissed her again. 

Leo must have spoken to the driver on his way out because he never asked where to, he just dropped them both at Josh's apartment.  It seemed like a lifetime ago that Josh had left his apartment, but he had made sure to make the bed before he left, hoping he wouldn't be alone when he crawled into it tonight. 

"Tired?" Josh asked as he helped Donna out of her coat. 

"Wired is more like it.  I really need to unwind," Donna laughed nervously as the reality of the situation crashed down on her. 

"Come here," Josh held out his arms and she fell into them, burying her face in his shirt. 

"Thank you," he whispered against her hair. 

"For what?" she looked up at him. 

"For all of your hard work, for your unwavering devotion to the President, for keeping me on task and on time, for loving me, for saving me, for showing up in my life when I never thought I needed anyone, for proving me wrong on that last point," Josh stared at her and just let it all out.  Nearly five years of emotion tumbled out. 

"From here on out Joshua," Donna smiled and pulled him to her for another kiss, a different kiss, one full of possibility for the future. 

The End 


End file.
